The present invention relates to an eyeglass lens processing apparatus for processing the periphery of an eyeglass lens and drilling holes in the lens surface.
Clip-on sunglasses are known in which colored auxiliary lenses (sunglasses) are detachably attached to eyeglass lenses (on the front surface side or the rear surface side of the eyeglass lenses) fitted in an eyeglass frame by using metal fittings such as clips. The clip-on sunglasses enable a user to easily and inexpensively obtain the same effect as that of prescription sunglasses while using prescription eyeglass lenses fitted in an eyeglass frame. An auxiliary lens unit using magnets has been proposed as an improvement of the clip-on sunglasses (US 2007/0013863).
FIG. 1A shows an example of a magnet-type auxiliary lens unit shown in US 2007/0013863. FIG. 1B is an assembly view of the auxiliary lens unit (auxiliary eyeglasses). The auxiliary lens unit S10 has an auxiliary lens S13R for the right eye and an auxiliary lens S13L for the left eye, and is provided with magnets S14 attached to the auxiliary lenses S13R and S13L and a bridge S15 connecting the auxiliary lens S13R and the auxiliary lens S13L as necessary parts included in the auxiliary lens unit S10. A hole HF4 is formed on the ear side of each of normal lenses F3R and F3L held by right and left lens frames (rims) F2R and F2L of an eyeglass frame F1, and a magnet F4 is embedded in each hole HF4. The auxiliary lenses S13R and S13L, are made of a material such as colored sunglasses or polarizing plates. The auxiliary lenses S13R and S13L have shapes substantially coinciding with those of the lenses F3R and F3L.
As shown in FIG. 1B, two projections S16 are formed on each end of the bridge S15. Two holes HS15a and HS15b for the insertion of the two projections S16 are formed in the auxiliary lens S13R. A bushing S17 is fitted on the projections S16 from the rear surface side of the auxiliary lens S13R through the two holes HS15a and HS15b of the auxiliary lens S13R, whereby the bridge S15 is attached to the auxiliary lens S13R. Likewise, two holes HS15a and HS15b are formed also in the auxiliary lens S13L. The bushing S17 is fitted on the projections S16 from the rear surface side of the auxiliary lens S13L, whereby the bridge S15 is attached to the auxiliary lens S13L. To fix the bridge S15 to the auxiliary lenses S13R and S13L, screws or the like may also be used.
A hole HS14 for the attachment of the magnet S14 is formed on the ear side of each of the auxiliary lenses S13R and S13L. The magnet S14 is attached so that the position thereof coincides with the position of the magnet F4 of each of the right eye lens F3R and the left eye lens F3L. Therefore, the auxiliary lens unit S10 can be easily attached to and detached from the front surface side of the lenses F3R and F3L of the eyeglass frame F1 by the magnets F4 and S14. This magnet-type auxiliary lens unit S10 can be easily attached and detached compared with the conventional clip-on sunglasses, and as for the appearance, the auxiliary lenses S13R and S13L are fitted to the lenses F3R and F3L so as to look nice.
To use the magnet-type auxiliary lens unit S10 of FIG. 1A, it is necessary to bore the hole HF4 for the attachment of the magnets F4 in the lenses F3R and F3L. Moreover, it is necessary to process the auxiliary lenses S13R and S13L of the auxiliary lens unit S10 so as to have shapes that match with the shapes of the lenses F3R and F3L, and it is also necessary to bore the holes HS14 and the holes HS15a and HS15b for the attachment of the magnets S14 and the bridge S15 in each of the auxiliary lenses S13R and S13L. For these processings, eyeglass lens processing apparatuses having a drilling function can be used (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-145328 [U.S. Pat. No. 6,790,124] and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-189659 [U.S. Pat. No. 7,507,142]).
However, in the conventional eyeglass lens processing apparatuses having a drilling function, although the processing of the peripheries of the auxiliary lenses S13R and S13L and the drilling of the holes for the attachment of the magnets S14 and the bridge S15 can be performed, it is necessary that the target lens shape data and the data related to drilling such as the positions and shapes of the holes be all input individually, and the operation to input these pieces of data is complicated. In addition, it is difficult to precisely obtain information such as the sizes of the magnets S14 and the bridge S15 of the auxiliary lens unit S10, and for an operator not skilled in the operation of setting data related to drilling, the setting of appropriate conditions for fitting the auxiliary lens unit S10 to the lenses on the eyeglass frame F1 side so as to look nice is difficult and takes time. For example, if the positions of the magnets F4 on the lenses F3R and F3L side and the positions of the magnets S14 on the auxiliary lenses S13R and S13L side do not precisely coincide with each other, the auxiliary lenses S13R and S13L are shifted from the lenses F3R and F3L. Moreover, even if the positions of the magnets S14 are precise, unless the distance between the lens F3R and the lens F3L attached to the eyeglass frame F1 side and the size of the bridge S15 (the size of the projections S16 provided on the right and left sides) are considered and the holes (HS15a, HS15b) for the attachment of the right and left auxiliary lenses S13R and S13L are not appropriately set with respect to the processed shapes of the auxiliary lenses, the positions of the auxiliary lenses S13R and S13L attached to the eyeglass frame F1 are also shifted.
An object of the present invention is to provide an eyeglass lens processing apparatus with which even a non-expert can easily process the peripheries of auxiliary lenses attached to eyeglass lenses and sets processing conditions related to the holes for the attachment of parts and appropriately process the auxiliary lenses.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, exemplary embodiments of the present invention provide the following arrangements:
(1) An eyeglass lens processing apparatus for processing an eyeglass lens, comprising:
a lens chuck shaft which chucks the lens;
a processing unit including a periphery processing tool for processing a periphery of the lens;
a drilling unit including a drilling tool for drilling the lens;
a mode selector for selecting an auxiliary lens processing mode processing an auxiliary lens after processing a normal lens, wherein the auxiliary lens is to be attached by a magnet to the normal lens held by an eyeglass frame,
an eyeglass data input unit for inputting eyeglass data including a first target lens shape of the normal lens and a right target lens shape-to-left target lens shape distance;
a hole position input unit which has a screen through which a position of a first hole, through which a first magnet is to be attached to the normal lens, is input; and
a determination unit which determines, when the auxiliary lens processing mode is selected, a second target lens shape of the auxiliary lens, a position of a second hole through which a second magnet is to be attached to the auxiliary lens, positions of third holes to which a bridge connecting both right and left auxiliary lenses each other is to be attached,
the determination unit determining the second target lens shape based on the first target lens shape,
the determination unit determining the second hole position with respect to the second target lens shape based on the first hole position with respect to the first target lens shape, and
the determination unit determining the third hole positions with respect to the second target lens shape based on the right target lens shape-to-left target lens shape distance and a separation distance between the third holes to be processed; and
a processing controller which shifts to a stage of processing the auxiliary lens after a stage of processing the normal lens, processes a periphery of the auxiliary lens by controlling the processing unit based on the second target lens shape, and drills the auxiliary lens by controlling the drilling unit based on the second hole position and the third hole positions when the auxiliary lens processing mode is selected.
(2) The eyeglass lens processing apparatus according to (1) further comprising:
a memory for storing a plurality of separation distances which corresponds to a plurality of bridges having different length, respectively; and
a selector for selecting one of the separation distances stored in the memory.
(3) The eyeglass lens processing apparatus according to (2) further comprising:
a display unit which displays, on a screen, a left target lens shape diagram of the left auxiliary lens and a right target lens shape diagram of the right auxiliary lens side by side based on the second target lens shape and the right target lens shape-to-left target lens shape distance, and superimposes hole diagrams of the third holes on the left and right target lens shape diagrams, respectively, based on the selected separation distance; and
an adjustment data input unit for inputting adjustment data of the third hole positions in a vertical direction,
wherein the display unit changes positions of the hole diagrams of the third holes in the vertical direction with respect to the left and right target lens shape diagrams based on the adjustment data, and
the determination unit determines the third hole positions based on the selected separation distance and the adjustment data.
(4) The eyeglass lens processing apparatus according to (1) further comprising a memory for storing a plurality of separation distances which corresponds to a plurality of bridges having different length, respectively,
wherein the determination unit selects one of the separation distances stored in the memory based on the right target lens shape-to-left target lens shape distance and a size of the second target lens shape.
(5) The eyeglass lens processing apparatus according to (1) further comprising a type selector for selecting one of a metal type eyeglass frame and a rimless type eyeglass frame,
wherein the determination unit determines whether the second target lens shape is made to have a same shape as the first target lens shape or the second target lens shape is made to have a size enlarged from the first target lens shape by a predetermined amount based on the type selected by the type selector.
(6) The eyeglass lens processing apparatus according to (1), wherein the determination unit determines a positional relationship of the second hole with respect to a center of the second target lens shape so as to be identical to coincide with a positional relationship of the first hole with respect to a center of the first target lens shape.(7) The eyeglass lens processing apparatus according to (1), wherein the determination unit automatically determines shapes of the second and third holes when the auxiliary lens processing mode is selected, the shapes being stored in a memory.